


Bastion is in it

by humanoidfemale



Series: Humanoidfemale's Overwatch x Reader Collection [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanoidfemale/pseuds/humanoidfemale
Summary: Bastion is in it.





	Bastion is in it

You’ve been out in these woods for a month having grown only a centimeter.  _ It has been quite a while, hasn’t it. _ You looked down from the tree you had perched yourself in. You thought about cawing or tweeting, but decided against it. The squirrel sitting next to you continued to eat its nut and you did the same. Now that you couldn’t rely on Moira’s bathes for nutrients, you became a follower of the way of the squirrel. They taught you how to search for food and how to crack open nuts. Ah, what a majestic animal.

 

Once the nut was consumed, you whistled a tune akin to a small bird. And then you continued to do so for about an hour as you squatted like a gremlin next to your squirrel mentor. It was used to your strange noises and tolerated them since you did most of the nut gathering anyway. Mmmmmmm… Nuts.

 

You continued to tweet your heart out until you suddenly heard a reply. It was a cute, carefree sort of tweet. It grew closer to you and you decided to tweet back. It excited you to think you were talking to a whole bird for the first time. Half eaten ones never replied back.

 

Eventually, a yellow bird came into view and settled down on you shoulder. The two of you tweeted in unison, swaying back and forth. After maybe a minute, you could hear the lumbering of metallic legs moving in your direction. You new bird friend didn’t seem perturbed by it and neither did your master.

 

You stopped tweeting and looked down at the figure making the noise. It looked like a really old omnic, but not a model you’ve ever seen. The bird on your shoulder flew down and joined its friend, then looked up at you and tweeted some more. You tweeted back, but stayed in your gargoyle position. The omnic looked up and tiled its head at you: “ZWEE?”

 

“ZWEE?” You replied back.

 

“DO WEE WOO?” It seemed to ask.

 

“DO WEE WOO?” You replied.

 

It reached its hand up flat. From what you could tell, it wanted you to join it. You shrugged and hopped like a frog down in front of the machine's feet. You added a croak for good measure as well. The omnic looked down at you curiously and pressed its finger against your cheek. “ZWEE!” It motioned for you to follow it.

 

As the three of you began to make your way out of the forest, you waved goodbye to your master. It, on the other hand, decided to take a nap now that the noise had stopped.

* * *

 

Upon clearing the forest, you notice a small cottage in the distance. The omnic whirrs happily as it prances towards the building. Considering how adorable it is, you blindly follow it.

 

Instead of going through the front door it went towards a garage area slapped onto the right of the building. It held up its hand, “SH-SH-SH DWEE,” signifying for you to wait outside. The bird flew to your shoulder as the omnic disappeared into the garage. It tweeted again and you replied with a tweet of your own. This continued for a while until you heard the omnic rumble out of the garage.

 

“What, so you found another bird--” A small Swedish man began as he stepped out from behind the omnic. His jaw dropped as he looked you over. “Where the fuck did you find a toddler?”


End file.
